


Before the Fall

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: Eruriweek 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), another damn ball, post ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: “Such a stick in the mud.  You don’t you ever want things for yourself, Smith?”“Of course I do.  I’m only human.  We all want things, Levi.  Any man who tells you different is a liar.”  Erwin kicked a small rock across the cobbled stone street.“What is it that you want?  And I don’t mean in some sort of philosophical way, or your ultimate goal in life.  I mean, what do you want in the here and now?  What is one thing that makes it hard to sleep at night?”  Erwin stopped for a moment, deep in thought.  Levi turned to look at his face, expectantly.“It probably wouldn’t be a what, but a who.  It doesn’t matter.  I’m not in a position to make propositions, nor do I think for a moment that any feelings are reciprocated.”





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt of Eruri Week: Post ACWNR/Pre-AOT. I'm such a failure. I'm two days behind on this. Please forgive me.

“This shit is so boring,” Levi muttered as he grasped another flute of watery champagne.  “The least these pigs could do is not water down the booze.”

 

“Levi, you look positively miserable,” Erwin Smith said with a smile as he approached, adjusting his dark green uniform jacket.  Damn him. He had been casually flitting about the room all evening, and Levi had watched him from his corner (also decked out in full regalia), hiding from all attempts to make him join in the revelry.  Balls were the height of frivolity and unnecessary indulgence, in Levi’s opinion. Just an expensive excuse to play dress up. However, it was also the military’s biggest fundraising opportunity of the year, if what Shadis said was to be believed.

 

To say Levi was uncomfortable would be a gross understatement.  He didn’t want to come, fought Shadis about it, but here he was.  He felt out of place, like a side show act. The aristocracy of Wall Sina stared and ogled at him like he was sporting two heads.  Erwin,on the other hand, looked like he belonged here, among the elite, with his pretty-boy looks, easy charm, and rakish smile. He chatted intelligently with nobles, waltzed beautifully with the ladies, and negotiated slyly with the merchants.  The man was a force of nature tonight.

 

In observing Erwin tonight, no one would have never believed that the blonde was cut out for the military, let alone as an officer in the Survey Corps.  Had Levi not witnessed it for himself, he would have been shocked at the man’s cunning and skill in battle. Not only could he lead armies, but he revolutionized their entire branch of the military.  Plans and battle strategies whirled through the man’s brain with surprising speed and ingenuity. He could react to almost every situation with a cool head and sharp mind. He had backup strategies for every foreseeable possibility, and act on it as if it was as natural as breathing.  

 

Levi hated that he liked that.  Levi hated that he didn’t hate Erwin Smith even though he wanted to.

 

“You should dance, mingle, at least pretend you’re having a good time,” Erwin stated as he took a drink of champagne.  He wrinkled up his nose. “That is terrible.”

 

“I could have told you that.”

 

“Well, a warning would have been much appreciated.”

 

“I would hate to ruin the surprise.”  Apparently Erwin found that amusing and laughed out loud at the comment.

 

“Yes, of course.  Is the food any better?  I’m starving.” Erwin reached for a piece of fruit.

 

“Not really.  I mean, I’ve ate worse, but military rations seem to be fresher.”  

 

“Surely it can’t be that bad,” Erwin said, but frowned when he saw the underside of the fruit.  “Or maybe it can.”

 

“I thought these bastards were rich.  What’s with the shitty food?”

 

“It costs money they don’t want to spend to feed this amount of people,” Shadis stated as he approached the two.  “The rich don’t stay that way because they spend frivolously.”

 

“Good point,” Levi agreed.

 

“Well, I’ve come to tell the two of you, that thanks to Erwin’s powers of manipulation, we have met out budgeting goal for the quarter.  I’m calling it a night and going back to the inn. You two can feel free to enjoy the company and the refreshments as long as you like.”

 

“Fuck that shit, I’m out of here,” Levi practically cheered.

 

“Captain Smith!”  Erwin groaned and rolled his eyes before plastering on a charming smile.

 

“Ladies, what did I do to deserve two lovely young ladies to seek me out?”  Levi snorted derisively, and Shadis choked back a chuckle.

 

“Well, it just that we haven’t had a chance to dance with you yet. There are so few handsome men here to dance with.  Even Mr. Levi has made it known that he is opposed to turning about the dance floor,” the red headed girl said flirtatiously from behind her lace fan.

 

“I apologize for my colleague, but Levi is healing from a minor injury from our last expedition.  I’m sure he would have engaged pretty little things, such as yourselves, otherwise.” By the walls, the man was laying it on thick, and those idiotic twits just tittered and giggled as if every word he said was the gospel.

 

“You will dance with us, won’t you, Captain,” the shy little brunette asked with a blush.

 

“I’m afraid he can’t,” Levi interrupted, much to the shock of everyone, even himself.  “I’m afraid that he and I have others matters in which to attend before we retire for the evening.  I do hate to disappoint you ladies.” 

 

“Yes, Levi’s right.  My most humble apologies.”  Erwin gave a sheepish smile, and the girls walked away, defeated.  Shadis just hid his smile behind his hand.

 

“Let’s go eat, Smith.”  Levi lead the other two out of the ballroom and to the carriage waiting to take them back to the inn.  

 

*****

 

“Will you be dining downstairs, Levi?” Erwin asked as he removed his dress uniform and hung it neatly on a rack.

 

“No, and you’re not either.  Did you bring any civilian clothes?”  Levi had already changed before entering Erwin’s room, without even bothering to knock.

 

“I did.  They are more comfortable for traveling.”  Erwin motioned to his travel bag for Levi to peruse.  

 

“You’re just going to let me dig through your shit?”

 

“I have nothing to hide,” Erwin said with a shrug.  “Well, I take that back, just don’t pay too close attention to the condition of my socks.”

 

“Well, the mighty Captain Smith neglected to mend his socks.  You are a disgrace,” Levi snorted as he dug through the bag.

 

“I am an embarrassment to the entire regiment.”  He turned to Levi as soon as he was down to his underwear and studied him.  “What are you looking for, exactly?”

 

“Something plain.  Something that will keep you from standing out.  Like that would ever be possible.” Erwin raised an eyebrow.  “Oh come off it. You know you’re good looking and a fucking tree.  You’re hard to miss.”

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“Because, pretty-boy, we’re slumming it tonight.”  Levi threw a stack of clothes at Erwin, trying not to notice the man’s almost naked body, and the numerous scars that stretched over those tight muscles.

 

“And that means…”

 

“We’re going to the Underground.  I had to suffer through all that high-class shit this evening.  Your turn to suffer.”

 

“I see.  Well, as long as I can eat…”

 

“Damn, you have a one track mind.  We will eat.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

******

 

There were cheers and taunts coming from inside the pub before they even walked through the door.  It seemed like a rambunctious, friendly crowd this evening and Levi grinned at the bewildered look on Erwin’s face.  He noted that the blonde surveyed the room, and he could almost see the gears turning in his head.

 

“Relax, Smith.  These guys are alright.”  Levi lead the way in and grabbed them a table a small distance from the crowd, but close enough to watch their shenanigans.  It looked to be another arm wrestling night. Perfect.

 

“Well, they know you, Levi.  They may not be as welcoming towards me.”

 

“Point taken.  And regardless of how dressed down you are, you still stick out like a titan in a tutu.”

 

“Now there is some imagery for you,” Erwin laughed.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Levi.  Where have you been, you bastard?” A burly, middle-aged man asked as he drunkenly stumbled past.  

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Levi grumbled.

 

“It’s good seein’ ya.  Heard you got arrested.  Thought you were either in jail or hanged.  Glad to see you’re okay, kid. Where’s-“

 

“They’re dead,” Levi interrupted.

 

“Oh, damn, I hate that.  They were good kids...for the most part.”  He looked away from Levi, uncomfortable, and his eyes landed on Erwin.  “Fuck, decide to get yourself some muscle?”

 

“You talking about him?”  Levi nodded toward Erwin. “Just look at the bastard, he’s too pretty to be useful.”

 

“Hey, I resent that,” Erwin protested.

 

“You’re probably right,” The haggard man agreed.  “So, I guess you won’t be having him participate. There’s some good bets going, plus a free meal to whoever can beat Gustav.”

 

“I could always just wipe the floor with him again, but there’s no fun that.  Yeah, I think I’ll just let Erwin try. What’s the worst that could happen? He gets embarrassed?”  Levi smirked at the man and looked back at Erwin. Those creepy blue eyes were studying him, knowing that Levi was up to something.

 

“Hey Gustav!  Levi’s back, and he has a new challenger for you.”  The large, bulky man sitting at the middle of the bar turned to look at them.  He smiled when he saw Levi.

 

“Levi, my boy.  You think you’ve got someone who can beat me?  Bring ‘em on over.” Gustav motioned enthusiastically.

 

“Well, go on, Blondie.  Make me proud or some shit.  We’ll eat for free.” Levi waived Erwin on.

 

“I’m not a show pony,” Erwin grumbled.  “Besides, I thought we were trying to keep me from being the center of attention.  Unless you’re trying to get me killed?”

 

“Hardly.  It’s not likely for you to be recognized by these idiots.  You spend more time outside the walls than in them. You need to let loose and live a little.  Get that stick out of your ass.”

 

“Resorting to peer pressure?” 

 

“Yes.  Now, gitty-up, show pony.  And make it good,” Levi dismissed.  Erwin stood, and the noise of the pub hushed.  Whispers sounded about the room as to the newcomer’s identity.  Erwin was large in comparison to Levi, and he was always aware of this fact, but he never was cognizant of just how big the blonde was until he saw him among these men, men who labored for a living.  Many of them were big and muscle bound, but Erwin stood taller, was a little wider in the shoulders, and actually looked a little more dangerous. He sat down across from Gustav, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

 

“I’m assuming that this is just a one and done sort of competition?”  Erwin asked as he readied himself.

 

“Yeah,” Gustav confirmed.  “Hey, Levi don’t get mad at me if I break your boyfriend.”

 

“If he loses to a pathetic son of a bitch like you, he deserves it,” Levi retorted.

 

“May we please get this over with?”

 

“Alright, pretty boy, since you’re so impatient to lose, let’s go.  Someone count it off.” Gustav grabbed Erwin’s hand and prepared himself for a quick win.

 

“3, 2, 1, GO!”  Gustav threw his weight into his grip, expecting his opponent to fall quickly, but his arm didn’t even budge.  Levi fought the urge to laugh as the older man struggled, but Erwin looked as if he was having his afternoon tea.  The blonde calmly raised an eyebrow before shifting slightly and bringing his opponent's hand down with a jarring thud to the table.  The room erupted in laughter and cheers.

 

“Well, it looks like I owe you two dinner.”

 

“Finally, I’m starving,” Erwin sighed.

 

“Good job, show pony.”

 

“Thanks, Levi.”

 

******

 

“Don’t you ever just let loose and have fun?”  Levi asked as they walked back to the inn.

 

“Not really.  I’m usually too busy for downtime.  Please feel free to enjoy yourself on your days off, though, so long as your activities are legal, that is.”  Erwin had his hands in his pockets, and his arm brushed against Levi every few steps. 

 

“Such a stick in the mud.  You don’t you ever want things for yourself, Smith?”

 

“Of course I do.  I’m only human. We all want things, Levi.  Any man who tells you different is a liar.” Erwin kicked a small rock across the cobbled stone street.

 

“What is it that you want?  And I don’t mean in some sort of philosophical way, or your ultimate goal in life.  I mean, what do you want in the here and now? What is one thing that makes it hard to sleep at night?”  Erwin stopped for a moment, deep in thought. Levi turned to look at his face, expectantly.

 

“It probably wouldn’t be a what, but a who.  It doesn’t matter. I’m not in a position to make propositions, nor do I think for a moment that any feelings are reciprocated.”  Erwin continued to walk, then, not looking to see if Levi was following.

 

“Do I know them,” Levi asked, as jealousy burned in his gut.  

 

“Actually, you do,” Erwin said with a crooked grin.

 

“It’s not Hanji is it?”

 

“Hanji?  What ever made you think...no, just no, Levi.  Not that Hanji isn’t attractive or kind, but they tend to be-“

 

“Annoying, crazy, fucking batty?”  Levi cut in.

 

“Overwhelming,” Erwin corrected.  “They tend to be more than my patience can handle at times.  But I do love them dearly as a friend.”

 

“That blonde then, Nanaba?”  Levi inquired.

 

“Don’t let Mike hear you say that.  He would have my head,” Erwin chuckled.

 

“So, it’s Mike, then?  I probably should have guessed.”

 

“No, Mike and I haven’t been together since we were cadets, and then it was nothing serious.  No, I would consider my feelings toward this individual to be more than purely sexual in nature, but they are also a subordinate, so approaching them would be frowned upon.”  Erwin turned to look at Levi with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Besides, I already told you that the feelings were not mutual.”

 

“So, that’s that, then?”  Levi huffed in annoyance.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Erwin stated calmly.

 

“Coward,” the shorter man accused.

 

“Perhaps,” Erwin said wryly.  “I prefer the term self-preservation.”

 

“You’re not even going to try?”

 

“I didn’t realize that my bachelorhood bothered you so much.”  Levi felt almost bereft when Erwin turned his eyes away from him.  

 

“I just never pegged you the type to give up before you even started.”

 

“I was not under the impression that you would ponder on the matter at all.”  Levi caught the sight of Erwin’s lips pressed into a frown. “It’s not like I have much to offer, at any rate.  Our life expectancy is, to put it bluntly, shit. I’m a workaholic. I’ve been told that I’m boring, self-important, and lack a sense of humor.  And that’s the some of the more flattering commentary.”

 

“You’re a self-depreciating asshole, is what you are.”

 

“Levi, you do so flatter me.  I fear I may swoon,” Erwin deadpanned.

 

“Fuck you.  Grow a pair and go after what you want.  You’re not some martyr for the cause. You said it yourself, you’re only human.  Well, I have yet to see proof of it. You act like some automation, like you don’t feel anything.  Shit, for once show me you feel something.”

 

“You’re such a fool.  You don’t know what you’re asking of me.”  A deep humorless laugh. “Like you’re one to talk.  What is it you want, Levi? You aren’t exactly forthcoming with your own desires.”

 

“I want to be left alone,” the smaller man snapped.

 

“Exactly my point,” The blonde muttered under his breath.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing, just nothing.  I don’t feel like arguing with you right now, so can we drop this?”  Erwin attempted to extend the proverbial olive branch.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fantastic.”  

 

Silence descended between them.  Erwin studied the ground in front of him, and Levi studied him.  The light from the street lamps made Erwin’s blonde hair glow golden as they walked past.  But it also accentuated the curve of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw, the dark shadows beneath his eyes.  Levi wasn’t surprised that he found Erwin attractive. Most people did. What surprised him was al the emotional shit that came attached.

 

“So, really, who is it?”  Levi asked, breaking the silence.

 

“I wished I never opened my mouth,” Erwin sighed.

 

“What?  It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.  No one speaks to me anyway,” Levi prodded, curiosity eating at him.

 

“I speak to you,” Erwin said softly.

 

“Missing the point, Erwin,” Levi growled between clenched teeth.  

 

“I don’t know why you don’t tell me.”

 

“I don’t know why it’s so important to you.”

 

“I don’t know!”  Levi bit out. “You know what?  Forget it.”

 

“Levi-“

 

“No, I know you still don’t trust me.  It’s to be expected.

 

“If I didn’t trust you, I would have never followed you to the Underground tonight.”

 

“Then tell me.  Just tell me something that makes you just like everyone else.  I just - Hey! What the hell?” Levi’s tirade was cut off by Erwin dragging him into an alley and gently pressing his lips to Levi’s.  The dark-haired man stiffened in response, shock making him immobile.

 

“You are so incredibly frustrating,” Erwin sighed, and backed away.

 

“Me?  You want me?  Have you lost your mind?”

 

“Apparently I have.”  Erwin’s eyes were downcast, there was a blush on his cheeks. He turned and began walking away.   “Well, we shouldn’t be too far from the inn, and it’s late. We need rest before we leave in the morning.”

 

“Is that it?”  Levi spat at Erwin’s retreating form.  The blonde stiffened, hands clenched into fists at his sides.  Yet, when he turned, his face radiated calm.

 

“Why do insist on pushing me?  Though I do suppose I owe you an apology for my untoward advances.  I’m sorry if I have offended you or made you uncomfortable. Now, either you can accept my apology or report me to Shadis, but I must insist that this subject be closed between us.”

 

“And I’m the frustrating one?  Do you ever listen to yourself?”

 

“Not now, Levi.  I will no longer entertain this subject tonight, or any further really.”  Erwin went to turn to continue walking to the inn, but Levi grabbed his arm.

 

“Well, I’m not finished yet.  You can’t just pull a stunt like that and just pretend it didn’t happen.”  Erwin jerked away.

 

“I apologized.  Report me if it still bothers you.  But, as for myself, I can only handle so much humiliation for one evening, and I’m starting to lose my temper, so drop it.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?  Fine. I will find my own way back.  Goodnight, Levi.” He was walking away.  Levi couldn’t believe it.

 

“The fuck you are, you shitty bastard,” Levi muttered to himself before catching up to Erwin, gabbing him, and pulling him down to meet his eyes.

 

“Let me go.”  Erwin’s voice was calm, too calm, because fire blazed in his blue eyes.

 

“So, am I not allowed to have my own feelings on the matter?  You’re just going to make my mind up for me?” 

 

Erwin opened his mouth to respond, but Levi stole his words with a firm kiss.  And when the blonde tried to pull back to question this turn of events, Levi pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, giving Erwin’s mouth something better to do than babble incessantly.  Then the taller man shifted and raised his hands to gently cradle Levi’s face. Levi’s breath caught at feeling of those long, callused fingers caressing his skin. And, then, Levi…just melted.

 

“Levi?”  Erwin’s voice rasped as he broke the kiss.  “Is this okay?”

 

“What?  Yeah, yeah, more than okay.  So, don’t stop,” whispered against Erwin’s kiss swollen lips.  The blonde nuzzled him a moment before kissing him again, sweetly, slowly, languidly.  Levi was no innocent. He had kissed many people in his life, but never like this. This made his toe curl in his boots and his heart flutter.  Damn the man knew how to kiss.

 

“I don’t think we should be doing this,” Erwin stated between kisses.  “Well, at least not in the middle of the street.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Levi agreed, but started peppering kisses down Erwin’s jaw, making the blonde chuckle breathlessly.

 

“Levi, the inn.  We need to get back there.”

 

“Great idea.  Then, I can have you all to myself, preferably on a bed, and very, very naked.”

 

“I think that can be arranged.”! This time when Erwin smiled, his whole face brightened like the summer sun.

 

“Then go ahead and lead, Erwin.  I’m always right behind you.”


End file.
